Mal/Relationships
Suhteet Mal kautta Descendants sarjassa. Sukulaiset= thumb|237x237px Hades (Isä) Hades on vieraantunut isä. Ensimmäinen tapaaminen elokuvissa on, kun Hades yrittää paeta kadonneelta saarelta. Toinen on, kun Mal tarvitsee Hadesin miehen kumoamaan Audreyn kirous. Mal on aluksi katuvainen häntä kohtaan, koska hän hylkäsi hänet vauvana, mutta Hades toteaa, että hän ei hylännyt häntä, hän jätti äitinsä. Mal ja Hades keskustelevat elämänsä koettelemuksista ja Hades murtuu kappaleeksi (Do What You Gotta Do). Koko kappaleen ajan Hades näyttää välittävän Malista kuten puhuessaan hänestä osoittaen hänelle kaupunkia ja siitä, että hänen laiminlyönninsä teki hänestä vahvemman ihmisen. Loppujen lopuksi Hades antaa Malille työvoimansa, kun Mal kävelee pois sanomalla itselleen, että "se on minun tyttöni". He ovat matkalla ulos Celia paljastaa, että Hades kysyy häntä jatkuvasti. Mal on täysin tietoinen siitä, että vaikka Hades jätti hänet vauvana, hän välittää silti hänestä, kun hän tajusi, että Hades pelastaa Audreyn, jos hän sitä pyysi. Hades tuli läpi ja pelasti Audreyn, kun vartijat kävivät hänet ulos. Mal kutsui hänet sanoen: "Minun on kaivattava sinua uudelleen" Mal menee hänen luokseen ja suuteli häntä poskelle. Hades luovuttaa Mal takaisin ihmisen ja antaa hänelle silmänräpäyksen. Mal murtuu kyyneliin erottuaan jälleen isästään. Kun raja on otettu hyväksi, Hades kysyy Malilta ja Beniltä, kutsutaanko häitä häihin. Mal halailee häntä onnellisena ja pitää kättään. Hades antaa heille siunauksensa, mutta kun Mal ei katso, hän antaa Benille '' Katson sinua elettä '' osoittaen hänen ylensuojauksen tunteensa Malille. Hades antaa Malin johtaa itsensä Auradoniin. Vaikka Hades on ollut poissa suurimmasta osasta Malin elämää, näyttää siltä, että hän välittää enemmän Malista kuin Maleficent, haluaa auttaa Audreya ja ilmeisesti luopua roskasta ollakseen taas osa hänen elämäänsä ja Mal saa lopulta vanhemman, joka rakastaa häntä enemmän kuin olemista paha. Pahatar (Äiti) thumb|200px Mal on aina halunnut tehdä äidistään ylpeitä, vaikka äitinsä odotukset olivat liian korkeat ja äiti ei koskaan ajatellut olevansa tarpeeksi pahaa, luennoinut usein siitä, kuinka paha hän on ollut aikaisemmin, ja usein vertaamalla Malia itsensä suhteen ja laskemalla hänet alas ja painostaen voimakkaasti hänen. Mal oli päättäväisin VK: stä seuraamaan vanhempiensa jalanjälkiä etenkin koska hänen äitinsä oli tehokkain. Hän yritti katsoa äitiinsä ja kysyä häneltä, mitä tehdä, ja uskoi oikein, että äiti rangaisi häntä, jos hän epäonnistuu. Lonnie kysyi myös Malilta, onko hänen äitinsä koskaan tehnyt evästeitä, koska hän ajatteli roistojen rakastavan myös lapsiaan, aiheuttaen Malille masennuksen väittäessään, että äiti rakastaa häntä, mutta näytti olevansa vastahakoinen hänen sanoissaan. Kuningas Benjamin vakuutti hänelle, että hänen ei tarvitse seurata äitinsä polkua ja että hänessä on hyvyys ja että hänen on noudatettava omaa sydäntään. Kun hänen äitinsä ja muut vanhemmat puhuivat VK: n kanssa tietokonekeskustelujen välityksellä, Maleficent teeskenteli välittävänsä Malista, kun todella halusi vain tietää, perustiko sauva vielä, mikä johti vanhempien väitteisiin ja paineisiin ja ahdistukseen VK: iin. Kun Pahatar näki, että Mal oli "huijannut" Benin päästäkseen lähelle sauvaa, hän näytti ylpeältä. Hän oli järkyttynyt, kun Mal valitsi hyvän ja päätti rangaista häntä, mutta Mal oli seisonut itsensä äitiä vastaan ja muuttanut hänestä gekonin (koska hän muutti hänet sydämensä rakkauden kokoon). Siitä huolimatta hän kehotti vartijoita olemaan varovainen saattaessaan häntä pois, koska hän oli silti äitinsä ja rakasti häntä edelleen. |-|Rakkauden Kohteet = Kuningas Benjamin (Fiance/Tulevaisuuden Aviomies/Poikaystävä/Todellinen Rakkaus/Rakastunut) thumb|200px Kuningas Benjamin näytti houkuttelevan häntä ensimmäisellä hetkellä, kun he tapasivat. Mal kuitenkin keskittyi enemmän sauvan hankkimiseen ja kertoi kerran Jane ja Evie: lle, että hänen mielestään rakkaus ja poikaystävän hankkiminen olivat tyhmiä ja ettei hän tarvinnut niitä. Hän yritti usein lähestyä ja olla ystävällinen VK: ien kanssa, mutta oli ystävällisin Malin kanssa. Mielenkiintoista, että molemmat molemmat haaveilivat toisistaan ennen kuin tapasivat toisiaan. Kun Mal oppi Benin hänen perheensä ja tyttöystävänsä pääsemään lähelle sauvaa, hän yritti heti houkutella Beniä tekemällä rakkausjuomaevästeen ja antamalla sen hänelle. Kun hän söi sen, sillä oli erittäin vahva vaikutus ja hän julisti rakkautensa häneen turnausjoukkueen voiton jälkeen. Hän hyväksyi ja kun he menivät ensimmäiselle päivälle. Päivämäärän aikana he tutustuivat toisiinsa hyvin ja Ben näki hyvyyden Malissa ja neuvoi häntä, että heidän ei tarvinnut seurata vanhempiensa jalanjälkiä. Mal alkoi jopa kysyä, seurataanko hänen sisäisyyttään hyvyyttä vai seurataanko hänen äitinsä jalanjälkiä. Kun hän näytti hukkuvan, hän vaaransi hukkumisen pelastaakseen hänet, koska hän ei tiennyt uimaan. Vaikka juoma pestiin Benin, hän rakasti häntä edelleen ja päätti pysyä suhteissa hänen kanssaan. Mal ajatteli, että koska heidän vanhempansa tappavat heidät, jos hän ja VK: t eivät läpäise suunnitelmaa, hän tajusi vähiten voivansa poistaa hänen tunteensa. Paraati aikana hän sai kuitenkin tietää, että hän tiesi olevansa juoman alla, joka pesti pois, mutta rakasti silti häntä. Hän myönsi olevansa todella onnellinen ollessaan hänen kanssaan ja ollessaan Auradonissa ja päättänyt pysyä ja olla hyvä. Kaksi heistä ovat sittemmin jääneet pariksi edes Descendants 2. Wicked World, näiden kahden nähdään flirttailevan, Mal usein onnittelemalla, kuinka söpö hän on, ja vaikuttuneena hänen valehteleessaan Jay: lle, kun taas Ben rohkaisee häntä tekemään parhaansa ja olemaan hyvä ihminen. He olivat jakaneet romanttisen tanssin jaksossa 16 ja kun hänet siepattiin, hän oli erittäin huolestunut ja onnellinen oppiessaan olevansa turvassa. Nämä kaksi ovat edelleen parisuhteessa Return to the Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel and Rise of the Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel ja Escape from the Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel . Descendants 2, Ben on Auradonin hallitseva kuningas ja on valmis julistamaan Malin virallisesti "tuomioistuimen naisena". Asiat näyttävät menevän täydellisesti, kunnes jonain päivänä hänellä on piknik-päiväys yhdessä Malin kanssa, hän löytää hänen loitsukirjansa ja tajuaa kaikki loitsut, joita hän oli käyttänyt yrittäessään sopeutua Auradoniin. Kun Mal yrittää saada Benin unohtamaan näkemänsä, hän kohtaa hänet ja Mal myöntää väärentävänsä kaiken ja että hän itse on väärennös. Sitten hän lopettaa piknik-lounaan ja juoksee pois, jättäen Benin tappiolle. Saatuaan selville, että Mal oli paennut Auradonista palatakseen kadonneelle saarelle, Ben tajuaa, kuinka suuren paineen Malin on läpikäytävä, ja päättää seurata häntä saarelle ja pyytää anteeksi asioidensa korjaamista. Benin mukana ovat Evie, Jay ja Carlos, kun he pukeutuvat häneen ja opettavat hänelle, miten sekoittua ja toimia kuin konna (Chillin Like a Villain ). Saarella heidät löytää Gil, joka kiirehti kertomaan Umalle, Ben tapaa Malin ja pyytää taisteluaan ja pyytää häntä tulemaan kotiin. Kuitenkin, kun Mal tajuaa, että hän ei sovi Auradoniin, kieltäytyy menemästä takaisin Benin kanssa sanomalla, että hänellä on kauhea vaikutus hänelle ja että hänen ja Auradonin edun mukaista olisi, että hän ei palaa. Benin vetoomuksista ja rakkauden tunnustuksesta huolimatta Mal vetoaa hänen poistumiseen ja hylkää hänen sigmarenkaan, joka merkitsee heidän suhteensa hajoamista. Hyväksyttyään poistuttuaan ja vaeltaessaan itsestään, Uma kaappaa Benin ja Mal ryntää hänet pelastamaan. Kuitenkin sen jälkeen, kun hävisi Umalle käsivarsipaini taistelussa, Uma tekee sopimuksen Malin, Hyvä Haltiattaren taikasauvan kanssa Benin elämästä. Kaupan aikana ( It's Goin' Down) Uma uhkaa jatkuvasti ajaa Benin pois laivasta, kun taas Ben yrittää vakuuttaa sekä Malin että Uman luopumaan suunnitelmasta ymmärtämättä, että sauva on väärennös ja tarjoaa Umalle jälleen mahdollisuuden tulla Auradoniin. Uma kuitenkin hylkää Benin tarjouksen jälleen ja jatkaa vaihtoa, mutta vapauttuaan Benin ja tajuaen sauvan olevan väärennös, Uma vapauttaa merirosvo miehistönsä hyökkäämään, Mal, Ben, Jay, Evie, Lonnie ja Carlos. Taistelun aikana Ben onnistuu kiusaamaan Harrya "herttuisella jakoisella tuulettimella", ja he kaikki pakenevat onnistuneesti. Limossa ollessaan Ben pyytää anteeksi Malilta, ettei se mennyt haluamallaan tavalla, ja sanoo olevansa kiitollinen Umalle, joka antoi hänen nähdä, millainen saari oli ja kun Mal yrittää väittää, hän vertaa Umaa siihen, kuinka Mal oli, kun hän tuli ensimmäisen kerran Auradoniin, vihaiseen tyttöyn, jolla oli huono suunnitelma. Palattuaan Auradoniin Jane lähestyy Beniä viimeistelemään yllätyksensä Malille Cotillionille, jonka hän kysyy, haluaako hän peruuttaa. Sitten Ben käskee Malin tehdä mitä tarvitsee ja jättää hänelle tilaa selvittää ajatuksensa. Cotillionin aikana, jokaisen yllätyksenä, Ben esittelee Umaa uudeksi tyttöystäväkseen ja pahoittelee Malia sanomalla, että hän ymmärsi, että heidän kahden ei ollut tarkoitus olla yhdessä, koska Mal ei ollut koskaan kertonut Benille rakastavansa häntä. Tanssiessa Uman kanssa Mal ja muut VK: t yhdessä Dougin ja Lonnie'n kanssa valmistautuvat lähtemään, mutta Jane pyytää nopeasti Lumierea paljastamaan Benin lahjan Malille, joka on osoitettu olevan kahta lasimaalausta kahdesta heistä Malin kanssa purppurahuksissa ja vihreät silmät. Ben pysähtyy ja tuijottaa tyhjänä lasimaalausta Mal tajuaen, että Ben todella rakastaa häntä siitä, kuka hän on. Sitten Uma muistuttaa Beniä lahjastaan hänelle ja kun Beast yrittää puhua Benistä siitä, hän jatkaa hänet takaisin kaikkien kanssa järkyttyneenä hänen äkillisestä luonteenmuutoksestaan. Sitten Ben määrää Fairy kummitätiä vähentämään esteen lahjanaan Umalle, kun Fairy kummitäjä kieltäytyy vaatimasta häntä kuuntelemaan häntä kuninkaaksi. Kun Mal tajusi, että todellinen Ben ei olisi koskaan sanonut näitä asioita ja tehnyt sitä hänelle ja että hänet on kirjoitettu, hän lähestyy Beniä kertomalla hänelle, että hän uskoo aina kuka he ovat ja mitä he voivat olla, ja sanoo pelkäävänsä kertoa häntä hän rakasti häntä, koska hän ajatteli, että hän ei ollut tarpeeksi hyvä hänelle, ja hän ajatteli, että hän ymmärtää sen. Sitten Mal tunnustaa, että hän on aina rakastanut Beniä, ja suutelee häntä True Love's Kiss -kirjeellä rikkomalla loitsun. Ben katselee rakastavasti takaisin Maliin ja hymyilee syleilemällä häntä ja Mal hymyillen hänelle. Uma toteuttaa suunnitelmansa epäonnistuneena yrittää paeta ja lopulta hyppää aluksesta ja muuttuu äitinsä kaltaiseksi suureksi mustekalaksi. Hän alkaa hyökkää heitä vastaan, mikä ravittaa Malia, joka muuttuu lohikäärmeeksi ja he molemmat alkavat taistella. Ben huomaa Malin silmien muuttuvan ennen kuin hän muuttui lohikäärmeeksi ja on huolestunut. Ben on yllättynyt siitä, että Mal muuttui lohikäärmeeksi ja seurasi häntä. Ben näkee kuinka taistelut eivät lopu, antaa suuren pauhtelun ennen hyppäämistä merelle Uman ja Malin välillä. Hän vastaa, että taistelut eivät ole vastausta ja että heidän on kuunneltava ja kunnioitettava toisiaan, hän kutsuu Uman jälleen kerran Auradoniin ja auttamaan häntä muuttumaan, mutta Uma palauttaa vain sigmarenkaansa, jonka hän oli antanut hänelle aikaisemmin, ja katoaa alla meri. Sekä Mal että Ben palaavat laivaan Benin vetäessä häntä uuteen suudelmaan. Hän kiittää kaikkia joille auttamisestaan ja kysyy, onko hänellä jotain mitä voitaisiin tehdä. Sitten kaikki juhlivat laivalla Benin ja Malin kanssa sovitessaan ja hän asettaa merkkirenkaansa takaisin sormeensa, kun he odottavat tulevaisuuttaan yhdessä hymyillen ja syleilevän toisiaan. '( You and Me) ' (Katso Bal) Harry Hook thumb|right 'Backstory'-näyttelijöiden mukaan Dove ja Thomas sekä ohjaaja Kenny Ortega vitsaillen, Harry ja Mal tottuneet tähän mennessä. Tämä kuitenkin ristiriidassa Descendants missä Mal sanoo, että hän ei tiedä millainen rakkaus tuntuu ja että he eivät tapahdu saarella. (Se on enemmän kuin "fiktio" kuin "taustatieto", jonka Dove, Thomas ja Kenny vitsailevat ja joita ei pidä pitää totta.) Huolimatta siitä, mitä Dove Cameron sanoo Harryn ja Malin ollessa exes, sitä ei koskaan tapahtunut kirjoissa. eikä sitä ole vahvistettu elokuvissa. Tämä tarkoittaa, että Harry ei oikeastaan ole hänen rakkausintressinsä.